I remember
by CarmensCat
Summary: "I remember dropping the phone, the most horrid feeling took over my body, a sob ripped itself from my throat, a scream. I had always had a part of me that believed that you could love me, but all my hope was shattered." Just an angst one-shot. This is for people that have been friend-zoned, or have broken hearts. You may think I ended it, but it's still in progress!
1. I Remember

**This is for all the people that get friend-zoned. I'm sorry.**

I remember when you said that you loved this girl... And she wasn't me.

You said that you wanted my advice on how to woo her, and I helped you.

Stupid Marinette.

I held down my true feelings, and watched you build a bigger, stronger relationship with her.

'The most beautiful girl in the universe,' you'd say, she would just giggle and kiss you.

I wasn't jealous, it would be selfish, she was perfect for you in every way possible, and I wasn't.

Everyone shipped you two, saying that you'd be together the rest of your lives.

Alya had always given me support and comfort, but even she said you were made for each other when I wasn't around.

I always said, 'be positive, and good things will come your way,' but now, I struggle to believe that.

I remember when you said that you both would go to the same college.

I remember when you would hug me when you were happy, but now, you do that with her, and I feel cold.

When you talk to her, it feels bittersweet to me.

She was never rude or possessive over you, she trusted you, she loved you

And you loved her.

She was loved by everyone, even I thought she was nice.

I can't bring myself to get over you.

I can't find it in myself to hate her.

You're soul mates.

I remember when we got out of college, you dipped her into a kiss on graduation, the crowd cheered as you grinned.

I remember when I woke up at three in the morning with an ecstatic phone call.

'She said yes!'

I remember dropping the phone, the most horrid feeling took over my body, a sob ripped itself from my throat, a scream.

I had always had a part of me that believed that you could love me, but all my hope was shattered.

I remember that hollow, yet painful, feeling in my chest.

The tears never stopped.

I had cried myself to sleep that night.

I remember the beautiful cursive print of your wedding invitation.

Three months.

I remember the cake, the ballroom filled with laughing people, and the wonderful bride.

I remember when you rushed over to me, giving me a friendly hug.

I remember crying in the foyer as you spoke your vows, my hand over my open mouth.

Welcome Mr. And Mrs. Agreste.

I remember the picture of that ultra sound.

It's a boy.

The baby came in August, welcome to the world Callum.

His green eyes, like his father, and brown hair, like his mother.

That nine year old boy had the power to hypnotize me.

His green orbs made me feel more whole, happier.

I remember grabbing his small hands and bringing them closer to my face.

I left my love, Adrien.

They made a beautiful boy.

I left the world not long after that.

All I have are these memories.

I remember...

 **This came straight from the bottom of my heart. I love you all.**


	2. Forever and Always

Adrien

I remember her encouraging smile.

Her blue bell eyes always comforted me when I needed it.

She was the first person I called when I got in a fight with my father.

I once had a crush on her even.

Marinette was my best friend.

I remember when I met HER.

I realized that I loved her more than life itself.

She was my first, and only girlfriend.

Her name was Tamara.

Her eyes looked like pools of melted chocolate, hair the color of fresh upturned soil.

I had fallen for her quicker than a heartbeat, so hard.

I remember the extinguished sparkle in Marinette's eyes.

How did I not notice that?

I guess I was just fooled by her warm smile.

Then I read her letter.

The letter that turned my world upside down, I felt so horrible.

That letter addressed to me after she died.

Callum missed her more than any of us.

It seemed like they had a special connection.

I remember when she grabbed Callum into an embrace.

I was so confused when she never interfered with our relationship, she loved me, right?

That is how true friends act.

She said she did it for my happiness.

I love you, Marinette, but not in the way you wanted me to.

Now, as I stand at her graveside.

I feel a sense of peace, and love, I feel her warm hands on my shoulders.

I will always remember you, forever, and always.

 **Some one gave a request on Adrien's P.O.V. for Marinette's funeral, and I decided, 'why not?' I know that it's pretty short, but I wanted some of the heartbreaking sadness, and love. I hope that you guys had appreciated the true meaning to this story. Love you all!**

~Kensie~


End file.
